generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Five
Five is a pink-haired English rocker, as shown by her unique sense of fashion and guitar. She is the fifth most dangerous person on the planet and the only female member of The Six. 2.06, "Divide By Six" History Five, along with the rest of the remaining members of The Six, kidnapped Rex for the purpose of curing One. Later, when One was proven incurable, she had agreed with the others that One should be killed so he could be put out of his misery. Five later appears again, providing Six with information on where Dr. Moses' EVO auction was being held. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Five and Trey appeared with Six when they encountered each other on the same mission. When they spotted Rex, she and Trey reminded Six that no witnesses were allowed. At first they worked together to eliminate Rex, but were soon affected by Rex's words and fought against each other. Five and Trey retreated once they were defeated by Six. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Personality Five has a short temper, as she openly expresses her annoyance every time Trey says something completely unrelated to the situation or unintelligent. Similar to her number, she is colder and crueler than Six, but she is shown to be slightly kinder than the ones ranked above her, and is not above helping out others if she considers them to be her comrades. Unlike Dos and IV, she never once insulted Rex on the mission to save One, and even threatened Trey for making a cruel joke about Rex when he was trying to cure One. These slightly softer qualities do not appear to interfere with her work on a professional level, as she will still attack her comrades without mercy if they interfere with her missions. Five also does not appear to hold grudges, as she is more than willing to help out Six despite their failed past relationship. However, she was not above attacking Rex and Six when they tried to stop her from putting One out of his misery. Like the others members of the Six, she is very secretive about her life and her job. Abilities Her main weapon is a pink guitar which she uses as a blunt instrument. With her guitar, she is able to send strong seismic waves by smashing her guitar onto the ground, allowing it to go along a trail to attack her opponent. Five wields the instrument with impeccable skill, which when combined with her speed and fighting abilities makes it a formidable weapon. It also seems to be very durable, as she is able to bludgeon her opponents without causing any damage to the weapon, deflect sword slashes, and absorb the impact of Trey's fists. Her guitar can be shattered if struck in the right place, as shown when Six sliced the head of the instrument in half with his sword. Like the rest of The Six her speed, strength, and agility are at the peak of human ability. Likewise she can hold her own in a fight with even the most skilled opponents. Relationships Agent Six : "Oh, trying to give me the old sly dog from back in the day. Sorry love, but it sounds out of tune now." - Five to Six Five was trained by One, along with Six, Dos, Trey and IV. She later worked together with Six so that she and her teammates could save One. However, she did go against him when she believed that killing One was better. Despite how things turned out, Five later helped Six find out where Dr. Moses held an EVO auction. It is also implied that she and Six were once in a relationship. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" The Six The Six isn't one big loving group. Five was trained by One, along with Six, Dos, Trey and IV. However, Dos seems to hold a grudge against Five for not helping him in Buenos Aires, whereas Five appears to be annoyed by Trey very easily and is often frustrated with his comments. She has even called him a "blockhead". Appearances Season Two * 206. "Divide By Six" * 215. "A Family Holiday" * 218. "Six Minus Six" Trivia﻿ * She is the most dangerous woman in the world due to being the only woman in the group. * She and the rest of her group seemed to have only lost one case, which was in Malaysia. * She speaks with a cockney accent and uses English slang as well. * She speaks in third person. * Other than Agent Six, she has appeared the most out of the members of the mercenary group The Six. * Five's name is one of the three to be English numbers. * Five's name is a rank, not a name. * Five is shown to be proficient as a musician. * Five's name is coincidental because her guitar's head is in the shape of a pentagon. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:The Six